


Ambers Valentines-Day Party

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Gay, Party, amber house, both are 18, both are hella gay, chloe in a dress, happy valentine 2019, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel wants make a Valentine Party at her house, her friends dont think this is a good idea but she want to meet someone called Chloe Price.





	Ambers Valentines-Day Party

"Come on Rachel you think this is a good idea?" Dana ask her long term friend as they walking trough the Blackwell corridors "Why not, everyone should be happy and spent the day with there love and crush" Rachel added and they arrived at there lockers. "Oh beacuse youre Crush dont now, Right?!" Dana say to the blonde girl and Rachel look caught and let out a smile "Ohcountraire Dana, she will meet me at the Party and you will see after the Party we will be Blackwells next power gay couple" Rachel say full of joy, Dana let out ah "If you mean, good luck with Arcadia bays moust troubled punk" and they headet to class.

After school was over and Rachel was at diner with her Parents she ask if she can make a Valentines Party, her mom Rose was very impressed and loved the idea "Of course honey you and me will make all, its in 3 days, we make that" Rachel smiles at her moms words her dad look at her and say "Honey, can it be you do this because of a girl? I hope it for you" James say and smile at his daughter, Rachel thinks they know me so well but she loves it, after diner she goes in her room and Plan the next steps.

2 days after Rachel, Dana and Victoria share the flyers for Rachels party, neraly the whoule school will come, "are you sure you also wont invide the loser groups Rach?" Victoria say and look at Rachel "Yeah Vic, why not they are also humans" Rachel say and they continue. Rachel is outside Blackwell and spot her crush, there she sitting with Trevor and Justin at the stairs from Blackwell, her blue hair and the beanie match with her punk look, Rachel goes over to them and say "hey guys, you all are invitet to my Party but there is a dresscode" and she look at Chloe, all 3 take a flyer and the boys say "Of course Amber we will come, you can count" Rachel smile and look at Chloe again. "Yeah sorry, I caint come, i dont have even a dress and its stupid for this commerce day a party!" Chloe say look at Rachel and back at the flyer "Oh Price, you would look hot in a dress we never saw you in one, come on it will be fun" Trevor say "Price in a dress, that could be sexy" Justin say jokley Chloe roll her eyes and Rachel say "well you have 1 day mybe you chance youre descion, we see us bye" Rachel leave and thinks Chloe would look sooo sexy in a dress.  


Chloe is in her room, the flyer beside her and she thinks if she should go, she has a Crush on Rachel and both of them are gay, Rachel made no big deal out fit since the first days she was at Blackwell and by Chloe the others found out by themselfs, she lye back in her bed, her arms across her head and thinks how cute Rachel is and how she lookt at her today, a smile come across from Chloes lips "Chloe, can you please come!" her mom scream and Chloe make her way downstairs. "Hey wahts the matter mom" the blue haird say and they stand in the living room, her mom point at a big package in silver with a purple bow and a small card wehre "Chloe" stand in front of it. "And you dont know from who this came?" Chloe ask her mom "No sweetie, im sorry it stand in fron of the house door" her mom say, ah fuck it Chloe thinks and she open it.

"Wouw" Chloe say "Who in the world giftet you this, but its very beautfuil" her mom say and Chloe take it and pull it out from the box, it is a shoulder less dark blue mini dress with little feathers on it and black punk boots "Why you dont try it on, mabye someone sent you this for the Party who is tomorrow" Joyce say to her doaughter "Wait why you know about the Party?" Chloe ask suprised and her mom smiles and say "You know i work in the diner wehre Blackwell people come and talk" Chloe noods and go with the Box and dress back in her room. She search trough the Box and found another little card with "I hope this is change youre mind, I would love to see you tomorrow xoRA" Chloe smiles and thinks that Rachel is really trying all that she comes in a way this makes Chloe very happy.

Its the Day of the Party and Rachel and her Parents discuss the final steps that no one is allowed to go upstairs or the next house, the amber house is hughe and more than a house its a big mansion "yeah dad, that why i have made preparations, i  swear no one will break anything or sneak arround our house" Rachel say and is beyond exidet she really hope her gift for Chloe made things Change. Its already 8 pm and the Party is in the works, all the People are here also the "Losers" as Victoria would say, Rachel and dana stand in front of the bar and Dana ask "and you think she will come?" Rachel looks nervously arround the room and say "I hope" she take a nip from her beer. The Amber house doors open and all views go to a Blue haird Punk in a fucking sexy mini dress with boots, Rachel heart beat is interrupted for a few seconds as she spotet Chloe. Chloe walks trough the room and hear the people say "Thats really Chloe price,? omg thats Chloe!" Chloe walks over to the bar and want ordert something as Victora come in her way and say "I never tought that Chloe Price would ever wear that? how comes you can buy this?" Chloe grins and say "It was a gift" and take her beer, Victoria look over Chloe and say "here you see how poor you are some rich kid was stupid to buy you this, thats soo sad" "I think she look stuning" both of them hear a Voice, they turn and its Rachel, Chloe and Rachel smile at each other "Thanks" Chloe say clutching nervously on her beer. Victroa has left them since a drunk Nathan come over and they going to dance, "Thanks again, without youre gift, i..iii" Chloe say nervously both of them stand still near at the bar "I have a good eye for this" Rachel say looking over Chloe "looks like" Chloe say and rub with her hand trough her hair. Rachel take Chloes hand and she walk with her to the Couch, both of them sitting down and drink one sip of her beer. 

They sit here for a while and always people come over them and say how hot or beutiful Chloe look or that they couldnt belive it was her, also Dana showed up and say how much she and Rachel match with there dresses, Rachel wears a blouse style wihte mini dress and sandals. Rachel looks trough the Room and Back to Chloe she stand up grip for Chloes hand and say "Come on" "What?!" Chloe say and she sees how Rachel go with her do the house next to them, Rachel pulled her key out and open the door and they walk upstairs into Rachels "2nd room". "Are you parents sleep here? why are we here and dont have you panik wehn youre not at your own party the people will destroy youre house?" Chloe say sitting on the bed, Rachel giggle and say "Too many qeustions Price and 1th no they are not here, 2nd I want to be alone with you and 3th no I have my secrets Price" and she smile again, Rachel walk over turn the stero on and go in the kitchen to get more drinks, she walks back and see Chloe sitting still on the bed and look arround. "Here" Rachel say and give her the drink and sitting next to her "Also?" Chloe say "Also? waht?" Rachel say look at Chloe "I honestly think thats cute of you, waht you did just to meet me" Chloe say like a gun and grin Rachel gets nervous and say "Ähm yeah, youre Chloe Price, on that I had to be" "Had to be waht Rachel? we know each other also wehn its only just in Blackwell corridors and some school classes, and for 3 years only wehn its just  volatile" "That I want chance Chloe" Rachel say get closer to her "Thats waht I tought" Chloe say nearly wishper becuase shes so blindet at Rachels presnce. Both getting closer until there lips meet each other small and carefull, Chloe break the kiss and say "now you have youre valentines kiss" Rachel smiles and she get closer again to Chloe and kiss her again more stronger and passionete, Chloes hands on Rachels hips and Rachels hand arround Chloes neck, they kissed and talked till late night until they diddnt talk anymore and kiss each other just with lust and passion.  


The next day Chloe wake up and the other side of the bed was empty she look over herself and she was naked, fuck have i really fucked Rachel Amber last night? she tought to herself and look over her arm wehre you can spot some love marks, she run her hand trough her hair as the door open and Rachel walks in with Coffee and breakfast only wearing a longsleeve black shirt wehre is writtin on it "Punks are better" the shirt is nearly long enought that you caint spot her ass. "Good Morning" Rachel say happy and kiss Chloe full on the mouth, Chloe was unsure about this whoule situation, Rachel head the brekfast over and go back in the bed. They both eat the breakfast and Rachel told her that she was checking the house that all are gone and nothing bed happend, "Well something was happening, last night, here" Chloe say and drink the coffee, Rachel smiles and say "yeah, something great" and Chloe get a quick kiss on her cheek. Rachel and Chloe finished there breakfast as Rachel puts down her shirt and she was again naked and slipped under the planket next to Chloe. Chloe looks over her and also spotet some love marks over her chest and neck "Hey about last night, I want you to know" Chloe wants to talk about that she isnt sure waht that means "I meant all of these real and all waht I said Chloe" Rachel look her in the eyes "I mean this real, us, I have been waiting for this" "I know, i feel the same" Chloe cut her off and kiss Rachel. Both smiling at each other and Rachel start to kiss Chloe again, Chloe take the Planket and wrap it over both of there heads, both girls smile at each other and kiss.


End file.
